1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a substrate processing apparatus and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a film-forming process in which at least a gas including a hydroxyl group is supplied to a substrate and a film is formed on the substrate, is performed in some cases.